


Payback's a Bitch

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> it's a dumb title but I suck at coming up with them.

          “What the fuck!?” Mickey yelled as he felt the snow hit the back of his head.  It began to drip down his neck as he looked around the street to see where it came from. Just then he was hit once more in the back. He heard laughter as he spun around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red-headed figure ducking behind a house. “Gallagher! I’m going to fucking kill you.”

           Just then Ian walked out from behind the house. “Oh hey Mick, whats up?” he asked nonchalantly.

          “Why the fuck did you do that? I’m fucking freezing now.”

           “Do what?” Ian asked, trying to hide his grin. 

           “You know what you did, firecrotch. And just so you know, paybacks a bitch” Mickey said as he tackled Ian to  the ground.  They fell into the snow, rolling around, neither one able to completely overpower the other. 

          Ten minutes later, after both boys had had their fair share of snow shoved down their pants, Ian finally rolled over and said, “Come on, Mick, truce.” 

          Mickey lay there panting, and as he looked at Ian’s smiling face, he said, “Fine, but just because I’m fucking freezing.”

          They stood up, shivering and completely soaked , breathing  heavily as they stared at one another. “I’ve got the keys to the store if you wanna go warm up” Ian said, raising his eyebrows. 

         Mickey bit back a grin and said, “Whatever.” They began to walk down the deserted street, Mickey a few steps ahead. 

         “Hurry the fuck up firecr-” He was cut off as another snowball hit the back of  his head. He spun around to see that smile that  could never fail to make his heart beat a little faster, no matter how much he tried to deny it. “Now, you are fucking dead.”

 


End file.
